


I know I'll fall in love with you (And that's not what I wanna do)

by GalexAriax



Series: I know I'll fall in love with you (And that's not what I wanna do) [1]
Category: NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Age Gap markhyuck, Hyuck is 18 and Mark is 25, M/M, a boy tries to make advances on to hyuck, markhyuck, mild non consensual scene, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalexAriax/pseuds/GalexAriax
Summary: Donghyuck and his family move to a new state after his high school graduation and meet their new neighbor Mark. Only child Donghyuck begins to hang out with Mark a lot and their relationship blossoms.OrAge difference markhyuck where mark is hyucks neighbor and sometimes gets invited to family gatherings and dinners. Little do they know their neighbor has fallen in love with their son.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: I know I'll fall in love with you (And that's not what I wanna do) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802290
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	I know I'll fall in love with you (And that's not what I wanna do)

**Author's Note:**

> This is will probably be a smol ongoing series,,,There is more I want to add so !!!! Also I’ve tried my best to proof read but if there is any mistakes I apologize :(( also yes title is taken from the neighborhood’s cry baby i love them

★彡  
It was a hot summer day when Mark introduced himself to his new neighbors. Mark remembers when he saw the neighbors son, he was wearing thigh high swim shorts and a mesh top. He was tanning on the chairs next to their pool reading a magazine. 

He was mesmerized 

Donghyuck’s father had insisted on him staying for the family’s get together, it was their son’s high school graduation dinner and they had relatives nearby. So he stuck around and helped grill the burgers and shared a drink with the father. The entire night Mark couldnt get his eyes off the boy.

That night he introduced himself to Donghyuck and with a shy smile the boy shook his hand.

With a shy voice Hyuck asked about his hand tattoo and Mark was happy to tell him about it.

They slowly began to get closer, Mark and the Lee family became close friends. The days when both the parents were home they would invite Mark over for dinner. He’d drink wine with them as they would wind down from the day. He and Hyuck would share glances and subtle touches when nobody was watching. 

When they would run out of wine, Mark would always volunteer to grab another bottle from the kitchen. He knew the younger would be washing the dishes. He would walk into the kitchen and grab the wine before leaning against the counter next to Hyuck to make small talk. He would then reach across him to grab the wine opener and purposely place his hand on the small of his back to “steady himself”

The younger would always blush.

He was a shy boy. 

And it continued on like that until they became super close and created a friendship despite the age difference.

And everytime Mark left his house he would always stop by Hyuck’s room and say ‘see you later Hyuck’ before giving him a soft smile.

Sometimes he would stop by when he knew the boy was alone to keep him company and they would watch movies together. They always had heated debates over which director was the best but they always ended with Hyuck giggling as Mark chased him around the house threatening him with tickles if he didn’t agree with him.

One time he went with Mark to his friend’s tatoo parlor and watched as Mark winced as he got a tattoo on his ribs. Hyuck watched in amazement as the piece slowly came together.

He couldn’t get a tattoo himself because the college he wanted to get into had strict policies, but he got to trace the outline of the tattoo a bit after Mark made him pinky promise he’d listen closely to Yuta’s instructions on how to do it.

He giggled pretending to stab him with the ink pen making Yuta laugh before he readjusted himself on the stool and told him to get ready.

He placed one hand softly on Mark’s rib and he could see the older’s body get goosebumps. 

“Shit, Hyuck, your hands are cold as hell.” Mark laughed out trying not to move from where he was laying.

Hyuck had smiled and slowly started outlining the tattoo following Yuta’s instructions. Once he was done he looked up at Mark and gave the older a thumbs up.

Mark smiled fondly at him.

They hung out a lot after that, Hyuck was an only child and after moving states he lost contact with his old friends. His parents worked a lot and when they didn’t they were still busy or resting. And well Mark was a music producer who would at times work from his home studio but would occasionally go out and work somewhere else.

Some days Hyuck would go over to Mark’s house and sit with him in his studio while he worked. He would lay on the couch inside the the studio and read comic books or sometimes watch shows on his phone. He would stand up and give Mark a massage when he would hear the older sigh, telling him to take a break.

If Mark had small tasks to do they would do karaoke inside the studio and sing to their favorite movie soundtracks after he was done.

Mark would show him what each button did on the sound board and would let him pretend he was a DJ and put his hands in the air when he yelled it into the mic.

Halfway through the summer Hyuck’s parents suggested he get a small part time job so he could have work experience and after getting a flat out no from his mother about working in Yuta’s tattoo shop, which made Mark laugh putting his hands up in defense, Hyuck decided to work at the local ice cream shop.

“Do you think you could pick me up from the shop?” He asked Mark as the two sat on the front porch of Mark’s house. He had been helping the older work on his corvette and they decided to rest for a while.

“No way you got your first job? How cool, yeah, of course I can pick you up.” Mark said, smiling up at the boy and ruffling his hair. “What time do you want me to be there?” He asked, letting his hand fall down to the youngers nape massaging it.

Hyuck blushed.

“I get out at 8 so maybe you can be there a couple minutes earlier. He replied looking up to Mark. Mark smiled, “I’ll be there.” 

The next day Mark was outside the ice cream shop, 8:00 sharp waiting for the boy. Hyuck saw him through the window and excitedly waved as he took his apron off and waved goodbye to his coworkers. He walked over to the car and got in.

“Well? How was your first day?” Mark smiled up at the boy and grabbed his apron throwing it on the backseat. Hyuck smiled wide. “It was great! I have really cool coworkers and I get free ice cream.” He exclaimed smiling from ear to ear. 

Mark lovingly looked at him and started up the car as he let the younger talk about how his day went and how one lady dropped her ice cream and blamed it on them. ‘No way dude’ He had replied and laughed along with the boy, looking over at him as they stopped at a red light.

It became a routine for them, one of Mark’s parents would drop him off at work and Mark would pick him up and take him home. They both worked night shifts and sometimes it was hard for them to pick him up. 

For Mark it was no bother.

One day after Hyuck got out of work, they went to buy dinner. They got fast food and sat in the parking lot eating and talking about everything and anything. They fell into a peaceful silence and then Hyuck cleared his throat, “I got asked out.” He said looking down at his fries. Mark looked up at the boy and watched him play with his french fries.

“Oh yeah? What did you reply?” He said nonchalantly looking outside his window. Hyuck remained silent. “I told him I’d think about it.” He said after thinking over it. 

Him, Mark thought 

“Oh,” Mark replied slowly, “how come?”  
He looked over at the younger boy and could see him furrow his eyebrows.

“I told him that.. I like someone else...but that I don’t think I can date the other person.” He whispered the last part of his sentence almost as if he was hesitant to say it.

Mark looked straight out the window and he slowly sighed.

“Maybe you should give them a chance..you never know, you might enjoy their company.” He said softly, looking back at the younger who was already  
looking at him. 

Hyuck stared at him.

I like your company though

then slowly he nodded his head.

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

Hyuck’s date took him to a nice restaurant, they talked about their favorite movies and even shared a dessert. The boy held his hand as they walked to the car and opened the door for him. 

When they got to Hyuck’s house he walked over to open his door and walked him to his porch where he leaned forward for a kiss, Hyuck tilted his head and the kiss landed on his cheek. Hyuck weakly smiled and looked down. He said his goodbyes and told the boy he’d see him at work and closed the door leaning back onto it and sliding down. 

If Mark saw the boy walk Hyuck to his front door he pretended he didn’t feel hurt. He deserved to meet boys his age.

The next day when Mark asked about his date Hyuck was quick to reply with a dry response. He laid on Mark’s couch as the other worked on a project he had and he just stared at Mark’s fingers and how the light hit perfectly on the tattoo on his hand.

After a couple of dates, the boy was growing impatient about the lack of progression in their relationship. 

Hyuck could care less.

“Do you not like where I’m taking you?” The boy asked Hyuck sounding annoyed, the latter looked over to him and sighed.  
“Sorry, my mind has been on something else lately.” He replied shaking his head as if to clear it. He looks up at the boy and smiles. The boy murmurs that its okay and he places his hand on his thigh, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

Hyuck tenses.

Someone else

“Do you want me to drop you off at home?” He asks, reaching over to grab Hyuck’s hand. Hyuck gives him a weak smile and nods his head. 

When they got to Hyuck’s house the boy parked outside and stared at the other. Hyuck sighed and looked over at the boy. 

“Well, I’ll see you next week.” He says reaching for his seatbelt. Suddenly he feels the boy stop his hand and grab his face kissing him on the lips. Hyuck makes a surprised noise and pushes the boy away.

“What the hell?” He says looking at him in disbelief. The boy scoffs and sits back in his chair looking out the window.

“You’re seriously such a prude, come on don’t be such a bore.” He says reaching back for Hyuck’s face putting a hand high on his thigh. 

Hyuck tries pushing him off. 

“I don’t like you like that! Please let me go.” He says starting to panic. He manages to take his seatbelt off and shoves the boy off again. A thud echoes in the car as the boy hits his back against his window.

“Fuck!” He exclaims hitting the steering wheel with his hands.

“Get the fuck out, go back to your older fuck buddy or whatever the fuck he is to you.” The boy yells at him, rubbing his face in frustration.

Hyuck’s eyes well with tears.

He opens the door and slams it shut hoping it breaks. He runs to his door and opens it running up to his room.

He crys the entire night and it’s not much different the next day.

“You okay, Hyuck?” Mark asks as he knocks on his bedroom door. 

His father had been out of town and his mother was asked to work another shift and so she reached out to Mark to make sure the younger ate dinner and was okay. In their eyes he was still their baby.

Mark could hear the younger sniffle and after no response he slid down the youngers door and sat outside in the hallway.

After what felt like ages Mark heard the younger speak.

“Mark?” 

He quickly gets up to his feet and puts his ear to the door, “Hyuck, are you okay?” He asks, worry laced into his voice.

Silence

Then the door clicks and Mark puts his hand on the doorknob and slowly turns it peering his head into the youngers room. 

“Hey, hey, are you okay? What happened? Did someone hurt you? Are you hurt?” He asks worryingly, closing the door and walking over to the boy looking him over as he gets closer and holds on to his shoulders. Hyuck’s eye were puffy and his nose red.

He shakes his head and walks over to his bed falling down on it and sniffling into his sweater. Mark slowly walks over and sits next to him. 

“Wanna talk about it?” He asks wearily, trying to look into Hyuck’s eyes. The younger avoids his gaze. He shakes his head no. Mark looks at the younger worried, not knowing what to do or say so he stretches his arms out.

“Hug?” He whispers.

Hyuck looks up at him and his bottom lip wobbles and he leans forward burying his head on his chest. 

“Oh, Hyuck” Mark says quietly.

Mark rocks him side to side and plays with his hair while the other slowly begins to calm. He rubs circles on his back and whispers small praises into his hair. After a while he thinks the younger falls asleep so he pulls back and sees the younger looking back at him.

“Feel better?” He asks, grabbing the youngers hand and intertwining their fingers. Hyuck shrugs and mummbles a response. 

“It’s about that jerk you went on a date with, huh?” He asks looking into the others eyes.

Hyuck nods his head and sniffles. They leave the topic and look out of his window. Hyuck’s head on the olders shoulder and Mark’s thumb rubbing circles onto the youngers hand.

“Take me with you, please.” Hyuck whispers softly into his shoulder.

And so who is Mark to say no?

He stands up and turns around extending his arms and signals for the younger to get on his back. He carries him out of the house and brings him into his own home. 

They sit in his studio with nothing but the changing LED lights illuminating their faces and soft music playing through the speakers. 

Hyuck leans into Mark’s side and closes his eyes as he finally relaxes. 

“I like your company.” Hyuck whispers.

Silence

“I like yours too.” 

Mark grabs the youngers hand and brings it up to his mouth kissing his knuckles softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii..thanks for reading ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
